1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing method for suppressing or reducing unauthorized use of a beacon device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-279854 discloses an anti-theft system which determines that an equipment device has been stolen when it is detected that the equipment device is located at a position different from a predetermined position.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-226315 discloses an anti-theft apparatus that senses the movement of an anti-theft object.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-247417 discloses a communication monitoring apparatus that senses the suspected theft of a relay device in accordance with the number of communication devices that use the relay device.